Use of insert earphones has risen considerably with the success of products like the Apple iPod. For the most part, the consumer's purchasing decision may be motivated by price-point more than by sound quality. The electro-acoustic transduction element traditionally used to create high-fidelity insert earphones is the device based upon the balanced-armature design. The complexity and subsequent high-manufacturing cost of this component is responsible for the high price-point of high-fidelity insert earphones.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.